Souvenirs du dernier des Black
by Marine Demo
Summary: Sirius se retrouve seul dans l'immense demeure des Black, après les vacances de Noel, ce qui va l'amener à se remémorer le passé (désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour le résumé ...)
_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici un petit OS sur Sirius, pour une fois ! Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, peut-être pas, je ne sais pas encore, mais merci à ma bêta pour l'idée et la correction !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bon dimanche !_

Sirius était assis à la longue table de la cuisine, Square Grimmaurd. Les vacances de Noël étaient maintenant terminées, et tout le monde était parti. Le calme était de retour dans cette immense demeure qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une prison. Déjà quand il était plus jeune et qu'il devait supporter l'autorité de ses parents, leurs discours sur la grandeur des sang-purs, puis quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, seul Black à intégrer la maison Gryffondor. Le jour de sa répartition, il avait été tellement heureux de constater qu'il ne se sentait pas seulement différent des autres membres de sa famille, mais qu'il l'était réellement. Ça avait été un vrai soulagement pour lui. Il s'était fait des amis, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Chacun apportait au petit groupe une particularité, et les Maraudeurs furent vite célèbres à l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait fait les 400 coups avec James. Il n'y avait pas une seule bêtise qu'ils aient pu omettre de faire, une seule heure de retenue à laquelle ils auraient pu échapper, aucun recoin de Poudlard, du parc et de Pré-au-Lard qu'ils aient pu oublier de visiter. Tous ensembles, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus, quand Peter échouait en cours, quand James échouait avec Lily, quand Remus se transformait. Ils étaient comme des frères, et personne ne pensait alors que quelque chose puisse changer entre eux. Mais malheureusement l'attrait de la magie noire avait réussi à faire ce que rien ni personne n'avait fait auparavant : séparer ce groupe mythique.

Avant même qu'il ne finisse ses études, Sirius était parti de la demeure familiale, ne supportant plus les termes élogieux envers Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et les tensions qu'il ressentait quand il entrait dans une pièce. Ses parents le supportaient car il était leur fils, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était un Gryffondor, pas un Serpentard, et il n'adhérait pas à leurs idées sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, ne voulant plus avoir à faire avec des gens comme eux, Sirius avait fait sa valise et s'était présenté chez les Potter, qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Il était devenu au fil des ans le deuxième fils de la famille, et il connut avec eux ses plus beaux moments. Chez les Potter, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rire, faire le pitre, et Sirius comprenait parfaitement d'où venaient les capacités de James à toujours avoir le sourire et de garder un optimisme à toute épreuve.

Puis leurs années d'études s'étaient terminées, et les menaces du monde extérieur leur étaient apparues. Durant leur scolarité, ils avaient bien évidemment conscience des dangers que le monde sorcier, et même le monde moldu, encouraient. Mais c'est seulement à la fin de ses belles années d'insouciance et de bonheur qu'ils prirent pleinement en compte les problèmes auxquels ils allaient devoir faire face. Les quatre Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily qui avait finalement cédé à James, étaient entrés dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, prêts à se battre pour la fin du mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps. Ne souhaitant pas se laisser aller malgré les difficultés et les missions, ils avaient continué leurs vies, restant soudés les uns aux autres, sachant très bien que n'importe qui pouvait disparaître subitement. James et Lily avait fondé une petite famille, donnant à Sirius un magnifique filleul. Harry Potter. Quand ses deux amis lui avaient proposé d'être le parrain de leur enfant, il avait immédiatement dit oui, heureux et honoré de cette proposition.

Mais il n'avait pas pu profiter d'Harry longtemps. Un jour, Dumbledore les convoqua tous, les Maraudeurs et Lily. Un Mangemort avait rapporté à Voldemort une prophétie concernant les Potter. Il fallait donc les cacher, et tout particulièrement le petit Harry. James et Lily allaient donc décider d'un gardien du secret, qui serait le seul au courant de l'adresse des Potter. Tout de suite, ceux-ci s'étaient tournés vers lui, Sirius, pour qu'il soit le gardien de leur secret. Il avait cependant refusé. En effet, Patmol pensait que si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom voulait l'information, il irait directement la chercher chez lui, Sirius. Tout le monde savait que James et lui étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient avec les deux autres membres du groupe, et il semblait donc logique que Sirius soit leur gardien du secret. Les Potter écoutèrent attentivement les arguments de leur ami, et c'est ainsi que fut décidé que Peter Pettigrow serait le gardien du secret. Qui penserait que le pauvre petit Peter puisse garder un secret aussi important que celui de la vie de trois personnes ?

Mais malheureusement, l'idée n'effleura personne que ce pauvre petit Peter puisse se sentir tellement menacé qu'il entre dans les rangs du mage noir. Et c'est comme ça que Lord Voldemort se présenta chez Lily et James Potter au soir du 31 octobre 1981. Sirius était arrivé trop tard pour aider ses meilleurs amis. Il avait vu Hagrid sortir de la maison en ruine, fumant encore de la violence des sorts jetés. Le demi géant portait dans ses bras un bébé d'un an et quelques mois qui pleurait doucement, silencieusement, comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel. Sur son front se tenait maintenant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sirius demanda à Hagrid l'autorisation de garder son filleul, de l'emmener avec lui. Il voulait tout faire pour le rendre heureux et pour venger James et Lily. Mais il se sentait surtout abattu. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver, aider et protéger le couple, et c'est même lui qui avait proposé que Peter soit le gardien du secret. Il venait de tuer ses meilleurs amis.

Sirius secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser plus longtemps à tous les remords qui le remplissait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Mais depuis maintenant 14 ans, il était tourmenté par ses envies de vengeance, par la tristesse, par l'envie de tout abandonner pour rejoindre James et Lily. Il avait tenté de faire payer à Pettigrow mais il avait échoué, et maintenant il était condamné à se cacher dans cette ignoble maison, dans cette ignoble prison, sans pouvoir être physiquement présent pour son filleul et son dernier ami, Remus Lupin.

Des larmes coulèrent doucement le long de son visage émacié orné d'une barde de plusieurs jours. Dans ses yeux sombres se reflétaient toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient violemment en lui. Sirius soupira un bon coup, attrapa une Bièraubeurre, et se dirigea vers les étages pour aller voir Buck, seul créature qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort quand il était seul ici, perdu.


End file.
